El cazador de Lobos Feroces
by sttorge
Summary: Cuando nadie mira debajo de tu cama por si la Bestia esta suelta y la luna brilla a lo alto h ancho del firmamento, responde. ¿Quien le teme al Lobo Feroz? Alternative Universe/ one shot Este relato pertenece al reto #34 "Adaptándose un clasico" Del foro "Hogwarts a traves de los tiempos"


_**Este fic participa en el Reto #34: "Adaptándose un clásico " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

No me equivoco si digo que todo el mundo conoce la historia de Caperucita Roja y su desafortunado encuentro con el temible, terrible, espantoso y horroroso Lobo Feroz.

Todos nos sabemos, algunos mejor que otros, una versión más o menos fidedigna de la historia de cómo una linda niña se adentra en el bosque con el noble propósito de visitar a su abuela (que ya me dirás tú qué hace una abuela entrada en años en un bosque perdido de la mano de los dioses) y cómo la inocente infanta se deja liar hasta las fauces del maligno lobo.

Y como todos se saben ya la historia ¿qué más dará si os cuento mi propia versión?

Pasen y lean y, como el viaje sale gratis, poneos en la piel y el pellejo del terrible, temible, horroroso y espantoso Lobo, que resultó no ser el villano del blues.

Pero empecemos por el principio.

Erase una vez una familia. Una pequeña y humilde familia que vivía en una pequeña y humilde casita a las afueras de la ciudad más concurrida de un país no tan lejano.

La familia eran corriente y moliente, sin ninguna cualidad sobrenatural o ninguna chispa de magia más allá del amor que profesaban el uno por el otro. Y de ese amor puro y sin ataduras nación un pequeño principito de ojos azules al que llamaron Remus.

Se ganó el corazón de sus padres con el primer balbuceo de bebé que dió, cuando su padre lo cogió entre sus brazos por primera vez en su vida, y dió la casualidad de que la ventana estaba abierta y una fracción de la luz solar acarició su mejilla en un saludo, despertandolo de su sueño, abriendole los orbes del más claro azul al mundo, y provocandole un bostezo que derretiria de amor hasta a una piedra.

A partir de ese día no había momento en el que no escucharas risas provenientes de la humilde y pequeña casita, que pareció despertar de un letargo ante la llegada del principito de ojos azules y cabellos que parecen el sol.

Y el pequeño príncipe Sol creció feliz. Feliz y rodeado de amor, amor del puro que solo se encuentran en los libros de cuento que el niño devora con ayuda de sus papis a los que adora.

Y fin.

Fin del cuento. ¿por qué? Porque la vida del pequeño príncipe debería haber sido feliz, llena de risas, de besos, de amor por el resto de su vida. Y en esta ocasión, solo en esta ocasión, el mejor final es el del punto al que no le siguen dos suspensivos. Pero no es así. Siempre hay un pero.

Pero Remus se adentro en el bosque un día en el que el sol se metió a las siete en la cuna del mar a roncar.

Pero el príncipe se burló la tutela de sus padre, aprovechando una tarde en la que se quedó dormido en el porche y que su madre estaba trabajando y se coló entre la linde de los terrenos de su lugar seguro, y siguió el sendero que pasa justo delante de su hermosos jardín trasero, oculto entre árboles y flores, justo ese mismo sendero que su madre le había pedido encarecidamente que no tomase por nada del mundo y por el cual desde entonces el príncipe reprimía las ganas de echar a correr y serpentear junto con el camino para averiguar qué había más allá. (Porque ya sabéis, basta con decirle a un criajo que no haga algo para que le falte tiempo de hacerlo.)

¿De verdad qué queréis seguir leyendo?

Y allí estaba nuestro niño. Corriendo, todo lo rápido que sus piernecitas de cinco años le permiten, con una carcajada amenazando con escapar de sus labios y escuchando la desesperada voz de sus dos perseguidores, que lo llamaban a gritos tras sus talones.

El plan de nuestro bebé no era perderse, de verdad que no. Solo estaba jugando. Pero cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a su padre, que iba tras él y que iba a ganarlo al juego del pilla pilla, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verle tan cerca, de excitación y euforia, y de un poquito de miedo, por el inminente castigo que seguramente le iba a caer y del que no pensó al empezar su pequeña aventura que acabaría en catástrofe.

Así que, por primera y última vez a lo largo de su vida, actuó sin pensar, y se salió del sendero.

Y corrió, corrió, corrió, soltando risitas nerviosas a medida que se adentraba al oscuro bosque y a medida que el ocaso se acercaba.

Y para cuando el príncipe que se ganó el amor del Sol se dio cuenta, la luna brillaba en el cielo, blanca y redonda y llena. Y el bosque encantado resultaba simple y llanamente aterrador.

Remus comenzó a llamar a sus padres, despertando en el proceso a los monstruos hijos de la luna que dormitan por el día y que a la puesta del sol, salen a adueñarse de las calles y se meriendan a los dorados descendientes de la diosa Sol.

Llegados desde todos los lugares del bosque, los dueños de éste empezaron a mirarle desde la distancia, atraídos por el llanto del pequeño intruso.

El pequeño Remus caminaba sin rumbo fijo, apartando ramas que parecían agujas que amenazaban con arañarlo, y lastimándose sus manitas mientras no paraba de llorar. Tras un largo rato, el principito se dio por vencido y se desplomó en un pequeño claro, abrazándose las rodillas y enterrando la carita entre los brazos y sacudiendose en un sonoro llanto. El pobre estaba aterrado, le dolían las manitos, tenía frío y hambre y sobre todo, se encontraba completamente solo, perdido e indefenso en un bosque con bestias salvajes acechando entre los arbustos.

"No deberías estar aquí, cachorro humano"

Sentenció de pronto una voz delante de Remus.

Al alzar la vista, con más temor que sorpresa, vio ante él a otro niño.

Bueno, no era un niño como los que Remus había visto antes. Parecían igual que un niño normal como él, pero algo le dijo que solo era mera apariencia. Su piel era blanca y levemente azulada, y seguramente muy suave. Y parecía que brillara en la oscuridad. Tenía el rostro redondo y de trazos suaves y ciertamente desdibujados, y unos labios oscuros, finos y algo violetas. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, azul muy muy oscuro, casi negro y recogido en pequeñas trencitas, y había varias ramitas que hacían de corona. Usaba como única ropa una fina tela hecha de hilos de luna y lágrimas de estrellas. Sus pies descalzos tocaban la tierra, pero más que andar pareciera que levitara. El pequeño príncipe del Sol jamás había visto a nadie tan hermoso. Pestañeo, y se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas con su jersey rojo favorito.

"_No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso"_

El misterioso ser no hablaba. No por la boca como hacen los niños normales, al menos. Pero puede escucharle con los oídos, aunque no con oídos de las orejas, si no con las de dentro de tu cabeza.

Remus sintió sus mejillas teñirse de un leve rubor.

—¿E… eresh mi angel de la guarda?

_"¿Angel de la guarda? No. Los ángeles se extinguieron hace siglos. Me lo dijo mi prima Andrómeda. No, no soy un angel. Da igual, deberías irte. Los que son como tú no deberían estar aquí"_

—Yo soy solo Remus…

_"Deberías irte"_

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Remus dio un paso hacia el hermoso niño. Este pareció dudar antes de contestar, simplemente.

_"Sirius"_

—Eres bonito.

Sirius se mira las brillantes manos, en silencio. Luego se palpó el pecho y la barriga, y por último la cara. Remus se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran completamente negros, y que en ellos se reflejaban las estrellas.

_"Sólo adopté la figura humana que más te gustaría" _musito Sirius, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué eres?

_"Soy un Fuego Fatuo, hijo de la diosa Luna. Y tengo prohibido hablar con un hijo de la diosa Sol. Así que deberias irte antes de que Él llegue y te reclame como suyo"_

Remus se pegó un poco más.

—¿Quien?

_"La Bestia" _

El viento aulló, y unos arbustos se movieron tras Sirius.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Exclamó el niño humano. Ahora las pisadas se escuchaban a su izquierda, más allá del límite de del pequeño claro. El o la que estuviera haciendo el ruido, acechaba entre las sombras, como un tiburón antes de atacar o un felino jugado con su presa.

Sirius pareció alarmarse, separándose unos centímetros del niño humano.

_"Ya está aquí. Es demasiado tarde"_ Remus estaba a punto de volver a romper a llorar.

—¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? ¿Quién está aquí?

El fuego fatuo miró en derredor, intranquilo.

_"Debes irte. Ahora"_

Sirius miraba algún punto en la linde del claro del bosque, con cierto temor. Remus siguió el camino de su mirada y echa a temblar. Un par de ojos ámbar brillantes le miran desde lo más profundo del bosque. Dos orbes que le miraba, le estudiaba y saboreaban con la mirada como si en lugar de un niño fuera un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

Remus quiso romper a llorar de nuevo. Quiso explicarle a Sirius que no sabía dónde estaba, que tenía miedo, hambre y frío y estaba completamente perdido.

Pero no pudo ni abrir la boca, pues justo al lado del Fuego Fatuo, apareció primero una lengua de fuego azul eléctrica que después, en un pestañeo, se hizo mujer. Era alta, de cabellos oscuros como los de Sirius. Ambas pieles eran similares, y las estrellas se reflejan también en sus ojos negros. Era hermosa, pero no tan bonita como Sirius. La mujer miraba a Sirius con preocupación. Este la miró a los ojos, en silencio. Remus entendió solo años más tarde que probablemente estuvieran discutiendo.

_"Cachorro humano"_ susurró entonces Sirius _"Tengo que irme. Lo siento"_

Y dicho esto, ambos se transformaron en dos lenguas de fuego, una azul y otra blanca, que huyeron saltando con el viento en dirección contraria. Remus volvió a tener miedo y volvió a estar solo. Quería que Sirius volviera y que jueguen los dos juntos a cualquier juego, y contarle cuentos, y ser su amigo y regalarle besos en la mejilla. Queria, en definitiva, que no lo deje solo con el par de ojos que parecen sonreír desde la oscuridad.

Había pasado un par de horas. El pequeño hijo de Sol estaba sentado en medio del claro del bosque. Intentó ignorar a los ojos, que cada vez eran más amarillo que ámbar y cada vez estaban más cerca, pero que nunca llegana a salir a la luz de la luna para destapar al villano que los posee.

Remus ahora lucha contra el sueño que se apodera de su cuerpecito. Los párpados le pesan, y debe sostener su cabecita entre las manos para no cabecear. Bosteza mucho y pestañea luchando contra Morfeo. Está mareado, más indefenso ante las bestias de la noche si es que eso es posible, y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, queda dormido en el suelo, presa de cualquiera.

Y cae, atrapado por el sueño que tiene la mala costumbre de pegarse en las pestañas.

Si tuviera diez años más, a Remus jamás se le habría ocurrido dormir en pleno bosque a la luz de la luna llena. "Ni en un millón de años"

Pero Remus no tiene quince, solo tiene cinco, y no es del todo consciente de lo que significa realmente la palabra peligro. No sabe que existen bestias más peligrosas que las criaturas del bosque y que son tan humanas como tú o yo, no sabe que morir no es lo peor que te puede ocurrir dentro del bosque y que en el peor de los casos, ellos pueden obligarte a formar parte de la noche como otros hicieron con ellos antes. Y que en el mejor de los casos, pueden matarte mientras duermes.

Pero de eso, los niños pequeños no son conscientes.

El pequeño príncipe despierta cuando siente a alguien sentado a su lado. Al principio su corazón empezó a bombear de alegría. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de su papá, que lo había encontrado. Pero no fué así.

Había un adulto a su lado, pero un adulto que Remus no había visto en su vida. El extraño era alto, alto y de rostros angulosos, fuertes. tenía barba, y el pelo largo todo enmarañado y lleno de hojas y ramitas. Vestía unos pantalones rasgados, estaba descalzo y una capa de piel abrigaba su torso desnudo lleno de feas y dolorosas cicatrices.

Estaba sentado de espaldas al crío, con las piernas cruzadas, y hacía algo con las manos. Remus echó un vistazo al lugar donde antes estaban el par de ojos amarillos. Ya no estaban.

El señor Extraño no notó que el pequeño principito estuviera despierto. Remus cierra los ojos con fuerza y el corazón el la boca. Su padre siempre le decía se debía desconfiar de los extraños. Aguantó cuanto pudo la respiración, tapandose la cara con las pequeñas manitas. Si él no veía al Señor Extraño,el Señor Extraño quizás no lo vería a él.

No surgió efecto.

—Veo que ya despertaste, mocoso.

Remus suelta un pequeño grito de pavor, poniéndose en pié de un salto, y echando a correr.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Crio!

Remus intenta esquivar la enorme mano del Señor Extraño, tropezando en el intento y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Siente como una explosión de dolor en el labio cuando se lo muerde sin querer en la caída. Siente como el panico le inunda en toda la extensión de la palabra cuando el extraño le coge por el jersey rojo y le eleva metro y medio del suelo, subiendolo a su propia altura. El Pequeño príncipe lanza patadas al aire, rompiendo nuevamente a llorar y gritando, exigiendo que le dejen en el suelo y exigiendo que por favor, Señor Extraño, no le coma con huevos revueltos para desayunar.

—Niño. Niño, escucha. ¡Niño!— Exclama entonces el Señor Extraño, al ver que no le hace caso. Cuando Remus enmudeció de miedo, el Señor Extraño dibuja en su rostro una mueca que Remus entiende como una sonrisa. —No voy a comerte—

El pequeño hípa, dejado de llorar y limpiándose las lagrimitas con el puño

—N… ¿No?

—Si quisiera, ya lo habría hecho.

Remus pone un puchero a punto de llorar nuevamente.

— ¡Sólo bromeaba, niño!— Y se echa a reír, para que el pequeño entienda que era una broma. El principito ríe también, con esa risita que infantil que a todo el mundo le encanta. —Yo no soy La Bestia, si eso es lo que te preocupa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—...Remus.

— Muy bien, Remus. ¿Quieres una manzana? Debes estar hambriento.

Remus mira cómo el Señor Extraño saca una daga y una manzana verde, u cómo la pela con rapidez y le ofrece un trozo blanquecino y regular. Sus tripas rugen de hambre, y el trozo de fruta tiene pinta de estar deliciosamente ácido. Mira al Señor Extraño, y luego el trozo de manzana, y luego otra vez al Señor Extraño, que acentúa un poco su extraña sonrisa.

—Bueno… sí,vale— Alargó la mano, pero la retiró de inmediato—No debo coger nada que me ofrezca un extraño. Lo dice mamá.

— Y tu mamá tiene mucha razón. Ya lo creo.— replicó el Señor Extraño.— Bueno, entonces me presento. Soy Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback. Soy Cazador, Cazador de Lobos Feroces . Puedes llamarme Fenrir. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Remus sonríe con gracia. —Sí.

—¡Fantástico entonces! ¿Quiere ya un trozo de manzana?

Remus asiente y lo coge. Tras saborearlo y tragarlo, sonríe.

—¿Qué es un Cazador de Lobos Feroces, Señor Fenrir?

Fenrir sonríe aún más.

—Conoces al Lobo Feroz, ¿No? Pues yo me encargo de cazarlos y meterlos en las cárceles para que no hagan daño a niños pequeños como tú.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué?

—Porque son malos, niño.

—¡Oh!— Se toma unos segundo para comer el segundo trozo de manzana que el Señor Cazador De Lobos Feroces le ofrece. —¿Por qué?

—Porque comen niños.

Remus echó a temblar.

—¿Y… y se cuelan debajo de la cama de los niños, Señor Fenrir?

Por un momento, los ojos azules del adulto brillaron. Remus juraría que se pusieron amarillos, como los que le acechaban antes. Siente un nudo en el estómago.

—Sólo si te portas mal.

El Señor Fenrir le revuelve el pelito, y Remus ríe aliviado. Qué estupidez. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado que ese señor tan amable tendría los ojos amarillos? ¡Si ahora eran de un suave color azul celeste, como los de su madre o los suyos propios!

—Y y y ¿cómo se caza a un Lobo Feroz, Señor Fenrir?

—Ah, pues es sumamente difícil. Debes meterlo en una jaula echa de plata maciza para que no se escape, o dispararle con una bala de plata. Pero hay veces que son más listos que tú, y te ataca y clavan sus garras ¿Ves?— Señala las cicatrices blanquecinas de su pecho —Estas me las hice el otro día. El monstruo me las clavó bien dentro.

—Pero usted ganó ¿Verdad?

—Claro, yo siempre gano.

La luna llena estaba alta en el firmamento.

Entonces escucharon de nuevo ruidos provenientes del bosque. Remus suelta un gritito y se oculta entre las pieles del Señor Fenrir. Este adoptó una posición defensiva, arrugando la nariz y enseñando los relucientes dientes. Remus se sintió estúpido al pensar que lo que salía de la garganta de su nuevo amigo era un gruñido más que un bufido.

Los sonidos de pisadas se acercaban,y con ella, luces,que rompían la trémula tranquilidad de la noche en el bosque.

—Humanos.

Susurró Fenrir, con asco en la voz. Remus no lo comprendió. ¿No era él también un humano que cazaba Lobos Feroces, al fin y al cabo? No le dió tiempo a pensarlo mucho, pues alguién puso el grito en el cielo, llamándole, seguido de media docena de voces más.

Remus se sintió aliviado y feliz. ¡Eran sus papás! ¡Habían venido a buscarle! ¡Volverían a casa, se meterian en su cama y comerían galletas calentitas y leerían cuentos! ¡Y ningún Lobo Feroz malvado le comería jamás, porque jamás de los jamases volvería a entrar al bosque!

Remus, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, miró al Señor Fenrir.

Este puso un puchero, triste.

—¿Te vas ya, amigo?

—Sí, lo siento. Fue genial hablar contigo.

—Pero…

Remus se giró, y empezó a llamar a sus padres.

Ahoga un grito al sentir una de las enormes manos del Señor Fenrir hundirse en su pequeño hombro, agarrando con fuerza y clavando los dedos en su piel. Sintió pavor de nuevo cuando el Señor Fenrir susurró un ronco "espera" y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral al girarse y ver, por segunda vez en la noche, cómo los ojos del Cazador de Lobos Feroces brillaban, amarillos, amenazantes.

Pero entonces, el adulto sonrió. Aunque, a diferencia de todas las sonrisas anteriores, esta era dentada, brillante, aterradora.

—¿No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches, Remus?

El pequeño asintió y murmuró un escueto "sí, claro".

Se acercó al Cazador y le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Nota un amargo olor a tierra y el tufo de perro mojado. Con la boca seca, se aparta todo lo que pudo del Señor Fenrir.

Luego, se adentra en el bosque, alejándose casi con prisa del claro del bosque guiándose por las luces de las linternas y las voces conocidas.

Y fin.

Por favor, ahora es casi una súplica, querido lector, por favor, deja de leer. Quédate mejor con el final bonito en el que Fenrir es de verdad un cazador y en la que el pequeño Príncipe llega sano y salvo al siguiente amanecer. Hazme caso, es más bonito así,

Lo siguiente será borroso para el pequeño.

No habrá caricias ni canciones. No habrá beso de buenas noches, ni galletas calentitas ni tampoco leerán cuentos.

Cuando se rencuentran, sólo hay mucha gente hablando, sirenas rojas y azules, y personas adultas que el pequeño príncipe no ha visto en su vida. Su papá lo abraza, llorando, cosa que al principio alivia al pequeño pero de pronto se nota muy pesado. Su padre lo apretuja entre sus brazos, y le moja el cuello del jersey rojo con lágrimas y mocos. Remus arruga la nariz, porque su padre huele mal, a sudor y un fuerte y amargo olor a alcohol. Su voz es rasposa y amarga y pastosa, como si tuviera la lengua dormida, y pedía perdon una y otra vez a pesar de que no era culpa suya

Con su mamá no es mejor. Ella lo abraza primero, y luego empieza a regañarlo por su terrible estupidez, bajito, para evitar miradas no deseadas. Luego se echa a llorar también, explotando como una cascada o una manguera. Remus también empieza a llorar, tomando conciencia real de el peligro al que había estado expuesto, y sintiendo miedo por el bosque que, mirando atrás por encima del hombro, se vería aterrador.

Luego llegan a casa y cenarán en un incómodo silencio algo que su madre precalentó, aunque sabe mal porque se le quemó y porque a su madre no se le da bien cocinar.

El pequeño tiene de nuevo ganas de llorar, porque el silencio va y viene entre las tres personas. Su padre apenas come, y evita las miradas de su madre como si le quemara, tal y como pasa a él cuando hace algo que no debe hacer. Ella, mientras tanto, le miraba con los labios reducidos a una fina línea y la mandíbula apretada y con los ojos abiertos. Había tensión en el aire y Remus sabía que era culpa suya. De hecho, se dijo el pequeño con los ojos cristalizados, la mayoría de las discusiones nocturnas que ambos adultos tenían eran casi siempre a su causa. Eso, y también el reciente despido de su padre.

Entonces llegó el momento de acostarse.

Como en un sueño, su madre le quitó el sucio jersey rojo manchado de tierra y sangre de hierba y le puso un pijama calentito. Mirando medio dormido por la ventana, y tan sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba, el niño sólamente siente extrañeza al ver un par de ojos amarillos acechando desde lo más profundo el bosque, pero en ningún momento los asociaa La Bestia, ni al Señor Cazador de Lobos Feroces, ni al bosque, ni a la luna llena, que brillará reclamando el firmamento como suyo.

—Mamá...— susurra el niño, mientras ella le arropa— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Hope Lupin tarda unos momentos en responder, tomada por sorpresa, hasta que se decanta por sonreírle tímidamente

— No, cariño, contigo no.—

—Ah, vale— tras unos segundos —¿Estás enfadada con papá?

Hope suspira.

—Vete a dormir, Remus.

Su madre le da un beso en la mejilla, absorta en sus pensamientos, y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Mamá…

Su madre suspira, agotada.

—¿Sí, cielo?

—¿Puedes mirar bajo la cama por si… por si el señor Fenrir no cazó al Lobo Feroz?

—¿Qué? Cielo… ¿Qué? Mira… creo que si tienes edad para ir al bosque, tienes edad para saber que los monstruos no existen, y de hacerlo tiene cosas mejores que hacer que acechar a niños.

Remus pone un puchero, pero no reprocha.

La puerta se cierra. Remus cierra los ojos intentando dormir, pero los acontecimientos del día se repiten en su mente, despacito y momento por momento.

Los susurros exaltados no tardan en llegar desde la cocina. Sus padres hablan de él. Discuten por él.

Remus cierra mucho los ojos, intentando que los gritos a susurros no le afecten, reteniendo las lágrimas. Sólo le llegaba un par de cosas.

—Eres un irresponsable, Lyall. Un irresponsable. No hace otra cosa que beber todo el dia y no haces ni el intento de encontrar un trabajo, y yo me mato a trabajar todos los días…— murmullo ahogado de su papá —No, Lyall, te di muchas _oportunidades_ ya y esto ya es el colmo. Perder al bebé porque _estesborracho_ no es una excusa _nimoral_ _niética_.

Remus entonces escucha la palabra divorcio.

No tiene mucha idea de lo que significa divorciarse pero Remus siente que tiene algo que ver con las familias.

Se gira sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Remus piensa que se pondría muy triste si sus papás se divorciaran sea lo que sea eso. Bosteza, a punto de caer dormido cuando de pronto, de pronto, de debajo de la cama aparecen los dos ojos amarillos seguidos de una sonrisa dentada. Son más grandes de lo que el pequeño había jurado y tienen la pupila en forma de línea en medio.

Los dientes son afilados y desiguales y la mueca burlesca del La Bestia hace que te hiela la sangre.

_—¿Quién le teme al Lobo Feroz?_

El grito de miedo, miedo absoluto, miedo irracional y miedo al estado puro, corta el aire. Un grito de un niño pequeño que le temía a los monstruos de su cama y los monstruo de su cama se lo cenaron con patatas una noche de luna llena.

Lo siguiente que pasa es rápido, rapidísimo.

Los Lupin se abalanzan a la habitación de su hijo sin casi dejarles tiempo para pensar y la estampa que les da la bienvenida es la más horrible de lo que unos padres podrán soportar jamás.

Fenrir Greyback está de pié, a los pies de la cama, semi transformado. Tiene los ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre. Tiene el rostro distorsionado, con todos los incisivos afilados como dagas y las fauces estiradas en una cruel sonrisa. No se sabe cuando acaba sus manos humanas y empiezan unas garras negras y alargadas acabadas en zarpas, de las que gotea su propia sangre por todo el antebrazo hasta llegar al codo, donde cae al suelo manchando la moqueta pistaccio. Mide dos metros y da la impresión de que debe encorvarse para entrar en la habitación. Sostiene al niño con una mano, agarrado por el cuello, ahogando, y en comparación parece solo un mero muñequito de porcelana que no deja de chillar y llorar como un loco. Detrás, las ventanas están abiertas de par en par y las cortinas vuelan por el viento mientras que la luna brilla a lo alto y ancho del firmamento.

Hope Lupin ahoga un aterrado grito mientras ambos adultos se paralizan en la puerta.

El instante dura años para ellos, milenios. El Lobo Feroz mirando con burla sádica a los padres, mientras que Remus forcejea y llora por su vida.

Y entonces ocurre.

Fenrir Greyback abre las fauces y muerde al niño en el cuello, justo en el lado izquierdo, justo abarcando toda la arteria aorta. Luego, como si de una manzana se tratara, arranca carne, músculos piel y venas y las escupe a los pies de Lyall. Sangre brota como una cascada de la garganta como si de una peli mala de escasos fondos se tratara del pequeño, que ahora se deja llevar por la histeria más absoluta. Greyback acto seguido tira el cuerpecito a la cama.

Remus tose sangre mientras se lleva las manos al cuello, o al trozo que queda de este. Le duele la cabeza a horrorea y sabe que se está muriendo. Puede sentir el tacto de su tráquea entre los dedos mientras intenta por instinto frenar el desangre. Los oídos le pitan y no es capaz de escuchar nada de nada.

Está perdiendo el tiempo.

Va a morirse.

Mira a su asesino, intentando en vano toma aire mientras se ahoga en sangre, tosiendo sangre.

Greyback, desde arriba, tiene las fauces manchadas de rojo, así como la barbilla, el cuello y la camisa. Al ver que lo mira, le guiña un ojo mientras se relame.

Luego, se desvanece saliendo por la ventana, dejándolo morir en su cama.

Remus está a punto de perder la conciencia. Ya ni siquiera le duele, y la sangre brota ahora más densa. Mira hacia el techo de su habitación, hacia las estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad que están pegadas en el techo y que pusieron las Navidades pasadas, y luego cenaron pavo asado y galletas con cola-cao

El verdadero Remus John Lupin, el príncipe de su casa, el niño de los ojos del sol, que se ganó el amor de todos, muere pensando en eso. En las estrellas del techo, en las Navidades, en el pavo, en la galletas y el cola-cao.

Y de pronto abre los ojos, gritando nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas. Su corazón vuelve a latir con tanta fuerza que parece que fuera a explotar. Todas sus venas se abren y siente como si tuviera fuego en lugar de sangre.

Nunca, jamás, en su vida había experimentado un dolor tan atronador. Un dolor tan agudo, tan atroz que te noquea y te despierta al mismo tiempo y que te recorre de arriba a abajo. Siente como si lo estuviera quemado vivo.

Su pequeño cuerpecito convulsiona en terribles espasmos mientras su sangre se colapsa de el veneno y la bendición de la licantropía. Mientras la sangre vuelve a fluir por su cuello hasta el cerebro, el nuevo inquilino comienza a habilitar a su anfitrión, regenerando uniones de células y tejidos nerviosos, creando de la nada la carne perdida y, literalmente, devolviendo al niño a la vida.

Para Remus, esos segundos en los que tardó en regenerarse fueron los más atroces y largos de toda su corta vida. Aquel tormento no parecía tener final, hasta que de pronto, tan fuerte como vino todo el dolor se fue de golpe y pudo volver a respirar, tomando una gran bocanada de aire fresco.

Mira a sus padres, aún lleno de su propia sangre, con los ojos de un fuerte color amarillo abiertos de par en par y teñidos de miedo, susurra antes de desmayarse:

—Lo siento mucho.

Te dije, querido lector, que no continuaras leyendo. Te lo dije y no me hiciste caso.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, será porque o soy bien sois muy curiosos o bien porque os encanta el morbo.

Esa es mi versión de la historia de la niña a la que se se la comió un lobo. Esta es mi versión del niño que le temía a los monstruos de debajo de la cama. Del príncipe de ojos claros de la que la Luna se enamoró, reclamó como suyo y con quien ahora baila el blues del Hombre Lobo una vez al mes. Esta, sin embargo, es sólo una versión más del la fábula, del pretérito de Remus, Rem, Moony, amigo, amante, esposo, padre y héroe. Sólo una más.

Demos el cuento por acabado, porque el resto es historia, porque el resto es la historia que los hijos de los hijos de los héroes contarán a sus retoños antes de mirar debajo de la cama en busca de Bestias de medianoche o de canes en pieles de corderos.

¿Que más puedo, entonces, contaros que no sepais?

Solo recordad una cosa antes de dormir, mis amores. Cerrar las ventanas y mirar en los armarios primero, porque tengo la mala costumbre de aullar a la luna y cenar niños malos con huevos revueltos

_¿Quién le teme al Lobo Feroz?_

_**Número de palabras; 5220**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Sé que a lo mejor, me salté un poco las pautas del cuento, pero sinceramente, me enamore de el headcannon que un día leí por las redes y decidí meterlo un poco por aquí.**_

_**A pesar de que fué un quebradero de cabeza, disfruté especialmente de escribir este "Adaptando un Clásico" y me pareció una idea estupenda. Procuré poner especial cuidado de la ortografía y los tiempos verbales (si notáis que en medio del relato, justo cuando baby Remus se queda dormido, cambia bruscamente de pasado a presente, es completamente a posta) aunque es posible que alguna errata se me pasara.**_

_**Por si las moscas, soy española, y estoy acostumbrada a usar el término "cojer" como agarrar XD**_

_**Espero que os gustara el shot con todo mi corazón :3**_

_**see ya**_


End file.
